


exercise in patience

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Lucy tries her best to distract Alex after not seeing her for a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



There is paperwork everywhere on her desk and Alex is considering setting the thing ablaze when Lucy breezes into the room and leans against the side of the desk.

“How is it going, Director Danvers?”

“I was just about to watch it all burn, Major,” Alex mutters.

“How about we go get some lunch?”

As soon as she stands, she's pressed against a wall. Lucy unceremoniously presses her thigh between Alex's. It takes all of Danvers' willpower not to grind downward. Instead she gasps, as Lucy starts sucking a bruise into Alex's neck. “Can't even wait till we leave the building?”

“Not my fault you haven't been home in a week,” Lucy murmurs between kisses.

“I suppose we'll have to make up for lost time,” Alex says and feels a tightness in her belly at the dark look Lucy gives her, “ _after_ work.”

The Major pulls away, leaving one last bite against a cluster of freckles near the other woman's clavicle. She whispers against the shell of the Director's ear, “At least let me finger you before I leave.”

“ _No!_ ” Alex barks too sharply, too quickly. “I have a lot to do. I'd ask you to stay and help but I can't trust you to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Then it can be an exercise in patience for both of us,” Lucy says primly, grabbing a stack of untouched papers and claiming a corner of the desk for herself. “May I borrow a pen?”


End file.
